Emotional Echoes
by Herochick007
Summary: A Soulmate AU where soulmates can feel echoes of their soulmate's emotions. Hermione's soulmate feels only hatred and regret, can she help show him something more? Mentions of canon death, and some semi-sexual situations


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**April Auction**

**Day 8 - Auction 3 - Soulmate AU: You feel an echo of your soulmate's emotions**

**Medium Pinata: Soulmate AU**

**Word count: 10,886**

Hate. That was the emotion she woke with every morning. Hate and regret. She sighed pulling herself from the bed. A little research had revealed these emotions were not hers, they were merely echoes of what her soulmate had been feeling.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a poof ball of curls, she tried slicking it back a little with water. Instead, it frizzed up worse. She sighed. She wondered if her soulmate was feeling her annoyance. She was worried about them, she didn't know if it was guy or a girl, she couldn't tell from the emotions. She liked boys, but there was always a possibility there might be someone else that took her breath away. She wanted to keep an open mind.

She paused as a new feeling crossed her heart, this time, hope maybe? Wonder? She couldn't place it. It felt good, better than the usual hate, despair, and regret. She wondered, not for the first time, what her soulmate regretted so badly they felt it every minute of what seemed to be everyday.

Maybe he was excited? This was the first day of school. She'd had her trunk packed for nearly two weeks, read her books cover to cover. Did they like books? Did they read...wait, what if they weren't even going to Hogwarts? How could she ever find them?

"Ten minutes, we're leaving in ten minutes!" her dad called. She nodded even though he couldn't see. She was ready. Nervous, but ready. Could they feel her nervousness? Did they feel the same?

The station was crowded. She could see people everywhere, witches, wizards, parents. She managed to grab an empty compartment. She felt a little overwhelmed. She said a silent apology to her soulmate and hoped they would understand. She hated feeling negative emotions. She felt she needed to send positivey their direction, something to counter the hurt, hate, and regret.

"Can I sit here?" She looked up from her book.

"Sure," she answered at the baby-faced boy. He was nervous, like her. He stepped in, put away his trunk and sat down.

"I'm Hermione."

"Neville. This is my toad Trevor. Do you have a pet?"

"Not yet,"she answered. Neville wasn't her soulmate, she'd feel it when she found the, wouldn't she? That thought bounced around her mind.

"I think my soulmate might be on the train," Neville said after a moment. "She keeps feeling awe and excitement. Are you her?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. My soulmate feels worry, regret, and," she paused trying to translate the last emotion. "curiosity?"

"Not me then, all I feel is worry and excitement. I'm going to go look and see if I can find her, why don't you come with me?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, I don't think mine is on the train. Good luck."

The train arrived at Hogwarts and Hermione knew her soulmate was feeling her awe and excitement. The first years crossed the lake, Hermione's head filled with images of her and then gliding across the lake. What if they weren't here? What if going to Hogwarts was taking her further and further from them? She shook the thought from her head. Muggles didn't have soulmate connections like that. Only witches and wizards it seemed. Therefore, her soulmate must be magical.

They stood in doorway of the Great Hall waiting to be sorted. Her soulmate was curious, anxious about something, no, someone. They must know someone who was going to be sorted. Was her soulmate an older students, perhaps? The idea made her smile. Maybe she had just taken one step closer to finding out who they were.

Her name was called and she walked to the front of the room. Her soulmate seemed to feel nothing towards her. They didn't know her yet. It was alright. Her caramel eyes scanned the room, trying to see if she would make a connection. Nothing. The hat screamed Gryffindor and she joined the table. No one there appeared to be the source of her emotional echoes. They must be in another house.

Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff. Hermione watched as he joined a girl in their year. Hannah, she remembered. Neville was smiling brightly. She wondered if Hannah was his soulmate. Soon another name was called to be sorted. Her soulmate's emotions flared. She looked at the boy. Harry Potter. Her soulmate didn't like him, the regret overshadowed the hate, and a new emotion...she felt like her soulmate wanted to protect Harry? How did any of this make sense. They were such a complicated person!

She scanned the room trying to see who was paying closer attention to Harry, but no one stood out of the crowd. Harry was a celebrity, everyone knew who he was, everyone was watching. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. Her soulmate didn't feel anything about that, maybe more regret? She pushed their emotions aside as the feast began. Despite how her soulmate felt towards Harry, she wanted to be his friend. Something about him drew her to him, she knew he wasn't her soulmate.

"I'm Ron."

"Hermione."

"Are you excited? Nervous? Feel like everyone around you has questionable fashion sense?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"No. No I don't."

"Not you," Ron muttered before turning his attention to the girl down the table. Hermione sighed. Were the next few days all going to be like this? Everyone questioning her on her emotions, trying to figure out if she was their soulmate.

By the time the Gryffindors had potions class, Hermione was fed up with the whole soulmate nonsense. And no, it had nothing to do with the fact she had yet to find hers. Harry was pretty sure his soulmate wasn't at Hogwarts yet, since she, Harry said the person was a she, seemed to feel a lot of envy. Hermione barely even looked up when she entered the potions lab.

The usual echoed emotions swam through her heart; regret, hate. She paused before sliding into her seat. She barely even glanced up as Professor Snape addressed the class, asking Harry an obscure question. She knew the answer! Annoyance flashed through her, and regret. What ever they regretted was really bothering them today. Wait, was the annoyance directed at her? She glanced around quickly. No one seemed to be paying her too much attention. A boy in the back caught her attention for a moment,but she could tell it wasn't them.

It had to be someone in this room. Hermione kept searching. Not Neville, not Harry, not Ron, wait, maybe one of the girls? Not Lavender. Parvati? Hermione hadn't been interrogated by her yet. Maybe? Hermione tried to imagine herself with Parvati, holding her hand, kissing her. No, she didn't think was Parvati.

Class ended with Hermione no closer to figuring out the mystery of her soulmate. Ron and Lavender had gravitated towards each other, now sitting side by side at the table. Hermione sighed. It wasn't that she was lonely, Harry hadn't found his either. She was just frustrated because she knew they had to have been in that classroom!

"I think my soulmate has potions with us."

"Why?"

"Well, they were really annoyed when I could answer those stupid questions Professor Snape asked you."

"Professor Snape seemed really annoyed you knew the answers too," Harry commented. Hermione blinked. No! It wasn't possible, was it?

"Yeah, he did...now that you mention it." Hermione couldn't believe it. It all sort of fit, if you tilted your head just right and squinted your eyes. The complex emotions, the regret. She should have known no child would feel something that...well, adult. Her soulmate was an adult? She wasn't sure how this made her feel. Confused, worried, she realized after a minute the emotion she should be feeling, disgust, wasn't there. She wasn't repulsed by the idea at least.

The next few weeks, she watched Professor Snape a little more closely. She tried to analyze the emotional echoes he unknowingly sent her. He was a man in pain, she could see that now. She could not however, figure out how to help him, not without explaining she was feeling everything he was.

"Do you think Voldemort has a soulmate?" Harry asked at dinner towards the end of term. Hermione blinked.

"Um, doesn't everyone?"

"I don't know. Ron says everyone does, but some people don't seem to have them. I overheard something about someone not feeling any emotions other than their own for a long time. If that's true, then do they not have a soulmate?" Hermione blinked. Could he be talking about Professor Snape? If he was her soulmate, he wouldn't have experienced any of her emotions until she was born...just how much older than her was he? She made a mental note to do some research on that.

"I don't know, Harry. I know I have a soulmate, I can feel their emotions. I still don't know who it is. I have a couple theories, but nothing I'm ready to share." How would Harry react if Professor Snape was her soulmate, the man hated him.

Hermione decided she should maybe approach Professor Snape. But what would she even say? That she knew he regretted something so deeply she felt it in her core every day? How would that go over. It didn't help she knew how it would look, her being a first year and him...well, him being a professor. The more she thought about it, that fact didn't surprise her. She'd always been a bit more mature than her classmates, always been more intellectual. Why shouldn't her soulmate be a man who was the same?

Her plans to approach him were derailed when she, Harry, and Ron ending up having to save the Philosopher's Stone from Lord Voldemort. They were put in the hospital wing until the feast, giving her absolutely no time to seek out her potential soulmate. She was on the train home before she realized a new feeling had seeped into his usual repertoire of regret and hate; admiration. She was even more confused when she realized the emotion was directed towards her.

**Second Year**

Hatred flared through Hermione's heart and she sighed. Why did he hate so much? It made it hard for her, did he even realize someone felt his emotions? She realized he might not...if he had gone so long without feeling her emotions, maybe he didn't realize the connection had been established. She needed to talk to him right away!

The entire train ride was strange. Ron and Harry weren't there. She was positive she had seen them at the platform. Her soulmate was not feeling anything particularly interesting, maybe a little curious about the coming year.

It wasn't until dinner that she felt a strong emotion of anger, hatred, and...strangely enough, failure. Harry. That was what everything boiled down to. Harry and Ron had crashed a flying car into the whomping willow. Her soulmate was angry, obviously. Harry and Ron weren't expelled amazingly enough. Hermione was glad, her soulmate was disappointed.

Harry approached her later that evening.

"She's here, Hermione!"

"Who?"

"My soulmate. She's here, I can feel her! She's overwhelmed, happy. I felt an amazing surge of joy earlier, I think she was sorted where she wanted to be. Do you think she's in our house?"

"How would I know, Harry? I still can't figure mine out at all."

"I thought you said last year you had some idea?"

"I did, I still do, but I'm kind of afraid to find out if it's who I think it might be."

"Why? Is it someone you don't like?"

"No, I just really don't know them, and I'm not sure it would be a good idea to get to know them."

"That makes no sense," Ron stated rolling his eyes.

"It also makes perfect sense, in a Hermione way," Harry stated. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you, Harry. I've got some things I need to do, I'll see you all later."

Hermione stopped outside Professor Snape's office. She needed to speak with him, needed to let him know these feelings of his weren't just his anymore. She heard footsteps coming her direction. She took a deep breath, ready to tell him everything she felt, ready to tell him everything he was sending to her. Instead she only saw Professor Lockhart. She sighed in disappointment.

"If you're looking for Professor Snape, he's not here," she stated.

"Oh, I was actually looking for Mister Potter. Have you seen him, Miss Granger?" She shook her head.

"No, sir. I was looking for Professor Snape, have you seen him?"

"No, although, I am thinking of starting a dueling club...he might be just perfect." Hermione sighed as the man walked off muttering to himself. She felt sorry for his soulmate, he was so pompous! Since Professor Snape was nowhere to be found, Hermione made her way back to her dorm.

All thoughts of soulmates, and Professor Snape were put aside upon the petrification of Mrs. Norris and the opening of the chamber of secrets, whatever that was. Everyone was obsessed with it, and finding out who the heir of Slytherin was. Harry, for some reason, was the their first guess. His ability to speak with snakes only confirmed this theory.

The library was comforting in all this chaos. Hermione never wanted to admit she was afraid, but she knew someone, whoever her soulmate was, was feeling her fear. She was a muggle-born, the kind of person the heir would target. Her soulmate didn't seem to be particularly worried about the chamber of secrets. They still felt their usual regret and hate. There might have been a hint of worry beneath that, but she couldn't tell if it was theirs or hers.

She found the answer finally. Basilisk. The beast of Slytherin was a basilisk! Her excitement nearly overwhelmed her, and she was sure her soulmate. She wanted to run, tell Harry, but she knew to be cautious. Penelope had a mirror, and they used it to peek around the corners. She remembered seeing a large glowing yellow eye, and then nothing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Worry, worry was the first thing she felt. What was she worried about? No, it wasn't hers. It was their's! They were worried about her! She felt a warmth at that feeling. Whoever her soulmate was, they at least cared about her. She blinked her eyes open, confused as to where she was.

"Hermione! You're awake!"

"Basilisk, the beast of Slytherin is a basilisk!"

"Harry already killed it," Ron stated. "On another note, my little sister was kidnapped, we rescued her, and she's Harry's soulmate...Why did it have to be my sister?" Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was glad Harry had found his soulmate, slightly happy that it caused Ron some annoyance. He was really annoying.

The school year ended, Lockhart gone, Harry a hero, and Hermione no closer to actually talking to Professor Snape. She figured there was always next year, and besides, she wasn't entirely certain he even was her soulmate. She didn't think the man would be worried about her, or relived when she had been revived.

**Third Year**

"Who's he?"

"Remus Lupin according to his suitcase."

"New professor?"

"I guess? Wonder what he'll be teaching?"

"Hopefully potions."

"Harry, I honestly doubt that. More likely he'll be teaching defense against the dark arts since Lockhart's gone." Hermione studied the man before turning her attention back to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Since the chamber, Ginny had started hanging out with Harry. Hermione felt a little jealous about the way Harry and Ginny had already found each other. Ron claimed he had found his soulmate, and she wanted nothing to do with him. Hermione was pretty sure his was either Lavender or Parvati. She couldn't really blame either of them. Ron was fairly immature. She hoped he would be better as he grew up.

Annoyance. Her soulmate had added another emotion to their usual hate and regret. Annoyance, and a slight bit of...arrogance? Since when had they stopped their self-loathing long enough to be arrogant? Hermione sighed. She was still no closer to figuring this out. If it was Professor Snape, she really really really needed to talk to him this year. If it wasn't him...well, talking to him wouldn't hurt anything.

Hermione stood in front of Professor Snape's door. She'd used the time turner to make this happen. Right now, she was also in herbology. She knew Professor Snape had a free period this hour. This time, Lockhart wouldn't get in the way, this time she knew he was in the office. She could hear him moving around. She raised her hand and knocked.

"Miss Granger, how may I help you?"

"I have a few questions, sir. May I come in?" He nodded stepping aside. She stepped into the office. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, she wondered if the man standing in front of her could feel her fear, her nervousness.

"Miss Granger, what exactly are afraid of? I am getting sick of this nonsense."

"Wait, you feel my fear?"

"It appears so. I have also felt your elation at discovering Slytherin's monster." Hermione blushed slightly.

"So, you are my soulmate."

"It would appear so, trust me, Miss Granger, I have absolutely no interest in entertaining this soulmate nonsense."

"Oh."

"You are a child, Miss Granger. I am a very damaged man, a man who has no interest in pursuing what I believe will be a fruitless relationship."

"Oh."

"If there is nothing else, you may leave. I do not want to hear any more about this." Hermione nodded sliding from the room, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She ran down the hall, not bothering to stop when someone called her name. She didn't stop until she reached the portrait, stated the password and threw herself onto her bed.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Did you get a bad grade? It's only the first week, you could make it up?" Hermione slowly raised her head.

"No, I didn't get a bad grade, Parvati. It's something worse, my soulmate...he doesn't want anything to do with me." She knew she shouldn't be upset, she should have known Professor Snape would want nothing to do with her.

"He's an idiot. Give it time, I still haven't found mine."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I have to listen to Lavender whine about hers all the time."

"Ron?"

"Ron. Do you want to tell me who yours is?" Hermione shook her head. It wouldn't change things and just because she didn't find the age difference a problem, didn't mean someone else would think the same.

"That's fine. Did he know you were his?" Hermione paused thinking before slowly nodding.

"I think so, I confronted him today, he knew why I wanted to talk to him. I think he figured it out."

"So he's smart?"

"Very, but he's..." Hermione tried to think of the right word. "complicated," she finally finished.

"Is there another girl?"

"I don't think so?" Could he be in love with someone else? No, she'd have felt it. The regret...what did he regret? Did he lose someone? Did he have another before her? Hermione felt the blood rush from her face.

"What's wrong?"

"He regrets something, really deeply. What if...what if I'm not his first soulmate?" she whispered.

"I didn't think it was possible to have more than one soulmate. I mean, I guess it's possible."

"If there was someone else, she's gone now. I think, he regrets something involving her. How am I supposed to compete?"

"Don't compete, Hermione. Just be you, even if he's pushed you away now, it might change in the future. Give him time, guys are idiots."

"Not all guys."

"No, maybe just Ron, and you're soulmate who doesn't want anything to do with you. If you ever need to talk, or rant, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Parvati. That does mean a lot to me."

"We should really get to class. We have potions this hour right?" Hermione nodded slowly trying not to think about the fact her soulmate would be standing right in front of her again.

The days flew by. Hermione avoided Professor Snape except for classes, and he continued to pretend she was nothing more than annoying student. Every once in a while a new emotion would find its way between the regret and hate. Sometimes it was admiration directed toward Hermione, especially when she got something right in class or did an exceptional job on her essays. Other times, it was an intense annoyance, for whom Hermione was never quite certain. She got the feeling it might have something to do with Professor Lupin.

Fear. Fear gripped Hermione pulling her from her sleep. Whose fear? Hers? She was confused for a moment. She slowly started to wake up realizing the fear wasn't from an immediate threat, but from a nightmare. He was having a nightmare. She sighed and slowly started thinking calming thoughts; an empty blue sky, a peaceful lake, the smell of an old book. She could feel the fear reside, replaced by the usual hate and regret. She settled back in her bed closing her eyes and falling back sleep.

"Miss Granger, please stay after class."

"What'd you do 'Mione?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, but you don't need to wait for me, I'll be fine," she added. Harry and Ron shared a look but left.

"Now that your friends are gone, please explain last night Miss Granger."

"What about last night, sir?" she asked. She had a feeling he was talking about the nightmare.

"What did you do?"

"Do sir?"

"Don't even attempt to play dumb with me, Miss Granger, I can feel your emotions, well, parts of them anyway."

"I felt your fear, sir. It woke me up."

"I see."

"I knew it wasn't my fear, so it had to be you. So I just thought of really calming things, well, things that calm me. I wanted you to know it was alright. I guess it worked, because I stopped feeling fear, just the usual regret and hate you usually send."

"Really? That's what you feel from me?"

"Yes, sir. Hate, self-loathing, regret, sometimes admiration. I think that one might be directed at me."

"How do you deal with this? These emotions that aren't yours?"

"I'm used to the, I just have remember there's a person attached to them. There's a reason people feel each others emotions."

"And what might that reason be, Miss Granger?"

"To understand the other person better. I mean, if two people are supposed to be together, then it makes sense that their emotions be in sync with each other."

"I see, and you believe we're supposed to be together, because we're soulmates." Hermione blinked. She'd thought he'd wanted nothing to do with her.

"I believe we have a connection, sir. I understand you wish we didn't and you want to pretend it doesn't exist."

"I did say that. Miss Granger, you managed to stop my nightmare."

"You're welcome, sir."

"There might be more to this soulmate thing than I thought."

"Sir?"

"Miss Granger, would you be interested in helping me explore this soulmate nonsense? It does not mean I'm even remotely interested in you, merely in understanding this connection." Hermione tilted her head regarding him.

"Yes."

"Thursday night, seven. Be at my office. If anyone asks..."

"Detention," she finished knowing he would never admit to anyone he had a soulmate or even cared about the whole soulmate phenomenon.

Hate, regret, hope; this was Professor Snape's new trio of emotions. The latest one confused her. What did he hope for? Did it have something to do with her? Was this part of the reason he wanted to meet with her? She had so many questions, but she still managed to keep her focus on her classes.

"Your cat tried to kill Scabbers." She sighed. She wondered if Professor Snape was feeling her annoyance with Ron. Of course her cat had gone after his rat...that's what cats did.

"Did he kill him?"

"Well, no, but Scabbers is terrified! He won't even eat."

"He's been looking sick since before I bought Crookshanks. Remember, that's why we went to the shop in the first place, to pick up rat tonic?"

"Yeah, well, he was starting to look better."

"He looked the same to me," Harry commented. Hermione gave him a smile.

"He was Percy's rat first, who knows how old he is, Ron. Also, if I had to listen to you whine about Lavender all the time, I'd be ill too," Ginny stated. Ron glared at her and Harry laughed. Hermione went back to wondering about Thursday night. What had she gotten into?

Thursday night arrived quickly. Hermione was almost surprised she didn't have to make an excuses to leave the common room. Harry and Ron were playing chess, with Ginny sitting next to Harry. She used the time turner, making sure they saw her sitting there with them. She was afraid of what they'd say if they knew where she was going.

"Right on time, enter, Miss Granger." The office was the same as before, but now had two chairs.

"Have a seat." She sat. He took the other chair and watched her for a moment.

"How did you do it, Miss Granger?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, sir."

"The nightmare. How did you end it?"

"I told you sir, I thought calming thoughts, hoping you'd pick up on the emotion."

"You managed to directly influence my emotions."

"Yes, is that bad, sir?"

"I've done some research Miss Granger, influencing your soulmate's emotions like you did, the extent you did, is nearly unheard of."

"Oh. I didn't know. I just wanted to help you."

"Did you know it was me?"

"I thought there was a possibility, sir. I almost approached you last year, when I started putting the pieces together."

"Why didn't you?"

"Lockhart, and I got petrified by a giant snake. You knew, didn't you sir?"

"Yes. I knew. I figured out it was you your first year."

"Oh."

"I told you, I had no interest in you."

"Right. So the fact I influenced your emotions makes you curious about me."

"In a way, yes. I am a tormented man, Miss Granger. I want to know if you...if you can ease some of that."

"Are you asking me for help, sir?"

"Yes," he whispered. Hermione stared at him. She knew what he felt, knew the regret, the hatred that was almost constant. Slowly she nodded.

"I can try sir, I can't promise I can do anything." He nodded.

"Try and influence me, Miss Granger, make feel...you pick." She closed her eyes focusing on her own emotions. She had never seen Professor Snape smile, and she wondered if she could do that. She thought of her happy memories; adopting Crookshanks, her birthdays, her Hogwarts letter. She opened her eyes watching Professor Snape. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either.

"Happiness. An interesting choice, Miss Granger."

"It worked?"

"Slightly. I wonder if it goes both ways, if I could influence your emotions. No. I will not be trying that tonight, or possibly ever. I could never..." Hermione nodded slightly.

"I never thought about it that way sir. I'm sorry if I overstepped."

"No. I am glad you did what you did, Miss Granger, once you're older, maybe I will see if I can alter your emotions as well. Until then, we will research your ability to alter mine." Hermione nodded slowly.

"Research sir?'

"Yes, I want to know more about this soulmate emotional echo thing. I don't feel every emotion you have, just the strong ones."

"I just feel more general things from you, sir. Other than the admiration, none of the emotions are directed towards me."

"You can tell what's directed towards you?"

"Yes. Like last year, you were worried about me. That's the first thing I felt when I woke."

"You felt that?"

"Yes. I was quite surprised actually."

"Thank you, Miss Granger, this night has been quite enlightening. You may go. I will let you know if I have anymore questions."

"Yes, sir." Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she made her way back to the dorm. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. She sighed and slipped into her room.

"Hey, where have you been?" Hermione looked over. Parvati was sitting on her bed, braiding her hair.

"Talking with my soulmate."

"Oh! He finally decided he was interested in you?"

"He's interested in how our emotional connection works. You mentioned you haven't found yours yet, do at least feel something?'

"A little, but it feels really distance. I think whoever it is, they're very far away. Maybe India? I've adjusted to the idea I'm going to be doing some traveling to find them. Now, back to you! You finally found him, got to admit he's your soulmate, how does he make you feel?" Hermione blinked. She hadn't really thought about how Professor Snape made her feel, not really. She knew how he felt, all the time, was it supposed to be like that. He said he only felt her really strong emotions. Why did she feel more than him?

"He makes me feel..." she paused studying the feeling in her heart. "complete. He makes me feel complete, when he's around me. I wish he knew how that felt."

"Doesn't he feel the same?"

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"Maybe in time?" Parvati suggested. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Maybe in time. He's...I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"I don't entirely understand, Hermione, but I do wish you luck with him."

"Thank you, Parvati." Hermione smiled crawling into her own bed. The thought of Professor Snape wanting to at least spend time with her, if even only to research these emotional echoes, definitely made her smile.

Professor Snape cornered her after potions the next day.

"What were you so happy about yesterday?" Hermione paused and smiled at him.

"You," she answered before slipping away into the crowd of students. He stared at her leaving. Him? He'd made her feel that happy? He turned and stepped back into his office. Happiness. The feeling was so foreign to him, and yet, he could still feel it, a tiny prick of light in his dark heart.

Hermione smiled the entire day. She could feel the hatred, regret, and a small spark of happiness. He would come around to love her. She was sure of that now. If she could make him happy, make him feel that way after only talking, really talking once, then she knew she could do it.

Anger. She was starting to get tired of his anger. It wasn't directed towards her at least. No, she had a feeling it was directed at Sirius Black. The wanted man had broken into the school twice now. No one had any idea how he got in. She could tell Professor Snape had a theory, but she didn't get a chance to approach him about before everything went insane.

The Shrieking Shack, Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Black had Ron, Professor Lupin was involved. She tried to keep a clear head. She couldn't feel Professor Snape's emotions for once, her own were too overwhelming. Fear, confusion, terror, understanding as Pettigrew was revealed. Awe in the magic involved. She heard his footsteps, felt him beneath the surface before he appeared.

"Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger, Potter, Weasley, Black, Lupin." They all went towards the castle when Professor Lupin transformed. Worry shot through her heart, fear, hers and his. Pettigrew got away in the confusion. Professor Snape felt joy that Black was going to be punished, kissed. Hermione shuddered at the perverted emotion. She knew Black was innocent, Professor Snape didn't. She could tell there was some history between the men. She wondered if he'd ever tell her about it.

Professor Dumbledore gave her the plan to save Black, and Hagrid's hippogriff. Everything went off perfectly. She fell asleep feeling her elation at saving them, and Professor Snape's anger that they got away. The two seemed to balance perfectly leaving Hermione fairly calm.

She boarded the carriage that would take her to the train and noticed Professor Snape watching her. She flashed him a smile. He nodded slightly. For once, his emotions weren't just regret and hatred. The hatred had died down slightly, she wondered if he'd finally forgiven the person, or had started to forgive himself.

**Year 4**

Hermione work up screaming. She could hear her parents running towards her room. She took a few deep breaths. It wasn't her panic, it wasn't her nightmare.

"I'm fine," she told them. "Just a nightmare." They didn't really understand the soulmate connection. They didn't quite believe her, but left her alone anyway.

"Dammit, Snape!" she grumbled sitting on her bed and slowly focusing on emptying her mind of his emotions. Once she had calmed down, she started reworking her emotions, focusing on calm, happy feelings. School, getting amazing grades, Professor Snape nodding at her. Within seconds, her heart was full of love and joy. She only hoped it was enough to get Professor Snape through his nightmare. She could still feel his panic beneath the surface, if she really focused.

Harry was freaking out when they boarded the train. Something about Lord Voldemort. Hermione shuddered. Could this have something to do with Professor Snape's nightmare during the summer? What if he returned...what would that mean for them? Hermione knew she'd have to talk to him about it sooner rather than later.

The whole plan to talk to Professor Snape was derailed by the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione could feel Professor Snape displeasure at the event, she found it quite fascinating. Students from other wizarding schools coming here. There was so much she could learn.

The arrival of the other schools sent Professor Snape into a panic, Hermione had to calm his emotions down on several occasions. They had picked up meeting once a week, although the days changed depending on schoolwork and Professor Snape's brew schedule.

"You need to stop panicking sir," she told him one night. "Or at least tell me what is going on. I can feel it too, something's not right."

"You feel it? There are rumors of the Dark Lord, Hermione. I don't want you involved. Karkaroff was a Death Eater. I was a Death Eater," he confessed. Hermione nodded. This put a lot into perspective.

"Are you on our side now, sir?" she asked. She already knew the answer. She could feel the light in him, sometimes she tried to influence it, the way she swayed his emotions.

"I am, Miss Granger. I fear things are about to get much darker, for everyone, but especially you. If he returns..."

"I'll feel everything you do, sir. I know. Just like that nightmare during the holidays."

"Yes, thank you for that."

"It worked then, even with the distance?"

"Yes, it worked." She nodded. Good. Distance didn't seem to have much of an impact on their connection. That was useful information.

"Be careful sir," she whispered when he dismissed her from his office.

The Triwizard Tournament was a roller coaster for Hermione. Professor Snape's emotions were all over the place. He wanted to protect Harry, for some reason. His usual regret and hatred were still there, now panic and worry about the possible resurrection of Lord Voldemort where perpetual. Hermione spent more time trying to center herself and combating these emotions than she did on much else.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sir," she answered after a particularly difficult potions lesson. Normally it wouldn't have even given her a challenge.

"I'm hurting you, aren't I?"

"Not on purpose sir," she answered truthfully. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. This year must be very hard on you. Maybe you could try meditation? It helps me clear my emotions, when I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"Thursday."

"Yes sir." Hermione didn't make it Thursday and Professor Snape panicked. She wasn't anywhere to be found. The answer to her disappearance was revealed the next morning when the second task started. Professor Snape couldn't believe she'd been drugged and used like that. His outrage lodged itself in her heart.

The third and final task loomed. Hermione and Professor Snape both felt dread, terror, worry. Hermione shuddered. Since the second task, where her life had been put at stake, she didn't believe for a moment she'd been safe, things had changed. Her trust in the headmaster had dwindled. She was starting to see things differently.

"You're angry."

"Yes, I'm angry, and confused, sir."

"About?"

"Harry, sir. I know his muggle relatives don't treat him well. I know Professor Dumbledore knows more about things than he's telling."

"I see. And yet, you still help me through my nightmares. You still send me happiness randomly throughout the days."

"Yes, I care about you, sir. I know you don't feel the same way, or if you do, you won't admit it. I know you're scared for me."

"I am. The signs are there Miss Granger. Be careful."

"You too, sir."

They parted that night. Hermione dreading the third and final task the next day.

The next day bloomed with bright sunlight as everyone made their way to the former quidditch pitch to watch the contestants try to find their way from the giant maze. Hermione couldn't really see anything, but she hoped Harry was alright. Soon everything changed. Fear gripped her, terror. She looked around for Professor Snape. He was clenching his arm. He nodded slightly to her in a sad way. It was as he had warned. She ran to him thinking about his smile, about sunlight, anything to drive the terror back slightly.

"He's returned Miss Granger."

"What do I need to do, sir?"

"Wait for me, in my office. Do not trust anyone else. I don't know what's transpired but something's not right here." She nodded slipping into the room. She heard commotion outside, heard people shouting. She stayed where she was.

The door opened two hours later. Professor Snape stumbled in.

"You're here?"

"Yes. I'm here. I wouldn't leave you, are you alright? I felt pain, anger, panic."

"I will be fine. The pain you felt is the crucio curse. It's not an emotional pain, so you only felt the slightest of echoes. I am thankful for that." She nodded also thankful. She never wanted to experience the curse first hand.

"Professor Snape, does everyone know he's back?"

"Yes, but few believe, since they haven't seen it for themselves. These are going to be dark times,Miss Granger. I...I'm going to need you now more than ever." She nodded.

"I know sir, I'm not leaving you."

"You will have to for a bit. Go home, set things in order if you can. I'm sorry, but I don't know what will happen from here." She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, her love spreading over the pair.

"Thank you for telling me the truth sir," she whispered before leaving to join the other students. He nodded watching her. Her heart surged with love, hers and his this time.

**Year 5**

The summer was a mess. Hermione did as asked. Put her affairs in order, her parents were taken care of, she wouldn't have to worry.

"Miss Granger." She smiled.

"Professor Snape. I'm ready to go. Where are we going?"

"Someplace safe. It's a safe house, read this, quickly and then destroy it." She nodded doing as she was told. Once she'd memorized the information the paper burst into flames.

"Sir, what happens now? With us?"

"There...I guess there is an us now, isn't there Miss Granger."

"You need me, I love you. I know you feel the same, I can feel it."

"Of course you can. You've always been more powerful in that sense. We're here, Miss Granger, don't speak of our connection here."

"Yes sir." They entered the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione was surprised to see Sirius and Remus. They greeted her like a friend. She nodded to them allowing Professor Snape to show her to her room.

"Miss Granger, how old are you?"

"I'll be...wait, the time turner..."

"Yes. I'm sure it affected your age, but I don't know how much."

"Without the time turner, I'll be turning sixteen this year."

"One more year, then."

"Sir?"

"I have said since the beginning, I want nothing to do with you as a child, Miss Granger."

"I'm not a child anymore, am I sir?"

"I do not think so. No, I have told no one my suspicions."

"Good. Let's keep this between us for now, sir. Now, what's going to happen next?"

"They will be bringing Harry here, and the Weasley family. We won't be able to see each other like this without drawing attention." She nodded.

"Do you have a plan sir?"

"Only that we wait. I warn you, Miss Granger, the Dark Lord will call for me. I will experience emotions that will hurt you. I will need your help."

"I will be here for you sir, no matter what happens," she promised.

The rest of the summer continued slowly. Hermione helped Harry and Ron clean the house. She kept her own emotions hidden slightly, the worry about Professor Snape a constant in her heart. But it never overwhelmed her. She was stronger than that, when things started looking worse, the love flared and she knew he could feel it too.

School started and brought with it annoyance in the form of Professor Umbridge. Hermione grew to hate the woman easily enough. Professor Snape shared the emotion. Since the summer they had become even more in sync.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Hermione said one morning walking past the classroom. He nodded to her. She felt the surge of love in her heart. She shared hers with him. For a second the couple seemed to glow. Hermione blinked staring at her glowing hands and the looked over at him.

"My office, now," he ordered sweeping from the hallway. She followed.

"You're of age." The statement hung in the air.

"You can tell?"

"The magic can tell. That's what the glow was about, Miss Granger."

"Now we know that much at least, sir. What do we do now? Continue how we have been?"

"No, now it's going to be more obvious our soulmate connection is stronger than average, and it could be used against us."

"Is there a way to hide it?" she asked not wanting to hide this new feeling of love. It was almost powerful enough to override the regret and hatred.  
"No. There is unfortunately only one way to hide these new affects."

"And it is?" She knew the answer, felt it in her heart.

"We must embrace them." She nodded.

"We can't deny it anymore, even if we wanted to could we, sir?"

"No."

"Good, because," she paused, leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "I don't want to anymore." The room seemed to fill with light. He stared at her.

"If I kiss you back, I'm accepting this, accepting we are soulmates. This kiss could bind us together, forever. Do you honestly wish to be tied to me, emotionally for whatever is left of our lives?" She nodded pulling him towards her.

"This feels right, sir. Apart, apart we're broken, I can feel it. When we're together, I'm complete. Tell me you don't feel it,sir."

"Severus. Call me Severus." She smiled as he kissed her, picking her up off her feet. The air around them swirled accepting their soulbond.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you too, Severus. Now, how am I supposed to handle your class?"

"I will treat you as always. By embracing this bond, we will at least not glow with love. No one should be the wiser."

"I know to be careful sir. We will win this war." He smiled wishing he shared her optimism.

Fifth year flew by, Hermione felt love every morning she woke. Despite the fact the Dark Lord called Severus many times, she managed to keep him from going to the dark place in his mind. She knew without her helping him, he'd slip back into the self-loathing she'd experienced when they'd first met. Even Professor Umbridge couldn't destroy the feeling of contentment and joy Hermione felt from being in love.

Once it become obvious they weren't going to learn anything in that class, she put together the D.A. With her friends becoming stronger in protecting themselves. She couldn't help but think that maybe they might win this war after all.

"Voldemort has him!" Harry screamed.

"Has who?"

"Sirius!"

"Harry, stop. We need to stop, take a breath. How do you know?"

"Kreacher."

"No, you are not rushing off head first because that house elf says something. Didn't Sirius give you a two way mirror? He did, you showed it to me." Harry paused thinking and ran to his room, grabbed the mirror from the trunk.

"Sirius?" Harry and Hermione watched as Sirius' face appeared.

"Harry! Hermione? Is something wrong?"

"Are you being held against your will by Lord Voldemort?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes. She could feel Severus respond to her annoyance at Harry.

"Um, no."

"Oh, because I had a vision...well, Lord Voldemort's view point showed..."

"He is manipulating your connection. But now that we know where he is, the Order will deal with him." Harry continued to talk to Sirius while Hermione slipped away to Severus' office. He was waiting for her.

"I need to go," he told her.

"I know, sir. Which side will you be on today? I know the Death Eaters will be there along with the Order."

"I will be on his side, Hermione. I'm sorry. I need to keep my position in order to gleam a way to win this war, for us." She nodded.

"I know, it doesn't change how I feel, Severus. Be careful," she whispered touching her hands to his face. He took her hands in his.

"I will, Hermione. I will come back to you, I promise," he whispered back kissing her.

She watched him leave, his cloak billowing around him. Tears stung her eyes slightly. She could feel a burst of love pulse through her heart, he was getting better at sending her emotions.

Lord Voldemort's return was plastered over every newspaper, magazine, and news channel of the wizarding world. Hermione knew Harry finally felt validated. Ginny stayed close to him, her hand never leaving his. Hermione wished she could stay that close to Severus. He'd returned from the ministry to her sleeping in his office. He realized he hadn't yet opened his private quarters to her.

"Hermione, wake up."

"You're back, sir."

"Yes, and you're sleeping on my desk."

"I put a cushioning charm on it." He shook his head.

"This way, Hermione." He led her to a concealed door, tapped it with his wand and it swung open.

"These are my private quarters. I have just set them to open for you. You can wait here for me from now on. It will be more comfortable than my desk." Hermione nodded stepping in. Her eyes immediately focusing on the large bookshelf covering half the wall. Severus laughed as she crossed the room, pulled out a volume and curled up in one of his chairs.

"You really should head back to your dorm, gather your things. The train's leaving tomorrow, Hermione." She looked up at him.

"Sir, Severus, I want to stay here. With you."

"And what if that's not possible? I'm still your teacher."

"It's not safe out there for me anymore. I'm a muggle-born, the very thing Lord Voldemort wants to eliminate. Where would I be going this summer sir? I'm sure you're aware of where Dumbledore plans to send me."

"Yes, the Burrow or back to the Order's headquarters."

"And you'll be here, sir?"

"Yes. And doing errands for Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore in the mean time."

"And would anyone notice a witch staying in your chamber?"

"No. No, they wouldn't."

"You said you needed me Severus. Don't push me away now, not when I've finally come of age, not when you've finally admitted how you feel."

"Go back to your dorm and gather your things, Miss Granger. Then bring them down here. You will board the train same as everyone else. Then take this," he handed her a ring. She stared at it.

"It's a portkey for my chamber. I use it when I'm too injured to apparate after the Dark Lord's meetings. You are to use it this once and return it."

"Yes, sir," she whispered with a smile. He nodded sending her on her way. He couldn't help but think about the surge of joy, of hope she'd felt when she saw the ring. He wondered if she'd feel the same way when, or better yet, if he did take her as his bride.

**The Summer Before Sixth Year**

Hermione had at first slept on the sofa, transfigured into a bed. After a night of nightmares, however she found her way into Severus' bed.

"Morning," she whispered. He blinked his eyes open to find his witch, Merlin when had he started calling her that, snuggled against him.

"Hermione."

"Yes? I'm sorry, you were having a nightmare and touch seems to amplify the emotional echoes. I was worried about you," she added. He stared at her before shaking his head.

"I thought we agreed you would sleep on the sofa, to avoid even the image of..."

"I'm sorry sir." He sighed. He couldn't argue with her logic. She only wanted to help him.

"Clothes stay on, that's final." She nodded smiling at him.

"That's fair. Breakfast?"

"I'm sure the house-elves have brought something."

"They don't seem bothered that I'm staying here."

"No, they like serving. I know, you've tried to free them all. As long as they don't..." An urgent knock on the door interrupted Severus. He glanced at Hermione. She quickly slid from the bed and hid in the bathroom.

"Albus? What brings you to my private chamber?"

"A curse, Severus. I was a fool." Hermione felt Severus' annoyance and anger at the old man. Cursed? She was tempted to peek out and see what was going on.

"Go to my lab, sir. All my supplies are there." Hermione heard the door open and close again. Severus appeared in the doorway.

"Stay here. I've got to deal with our dunderhead of a headmaster."

"Can you save him?"

"I highly doubt it, Miss Granger." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Habit."

"If he's dying..."

"I will let you know, Hermione. Until then, stay here, eat breakfast. Read a book. Do not get in trouble." She nodded feeling a surge of affection directed towards her.

He'd only been gone a few minutes when there was another knock on the door. Hermione froze in her seat. Severus never knocked. Whoever was at the door must not know Severus was in his lab. She watched the door for a moment before turning her attention back to her book.

"Miss Granger? Are you home?" Her entire body tensed. No one was supposed to know she was here. Slowly she walked towards the door and peeked the peephole. She sighed in relief and opened the door a crack.

"Professor McGonagall, what a surprise."

"Especially since no one knows you're living here, Miss Granger?" She nodded and stepped aside to let her professor in. Hermione then quickly closed the door.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, heavens no, Miss Granger, you are not in trouble. And neither is Severus. Where is he?"

"His lab, with Professor Dumbledore, ma'am."

"I see."

"How did you know I was here? Did Severus tell you?"

"He did in fact tell me. In case something happened to him, someone had to know where you were." She nodded. That made sense, with Severus having to keep up his cover as a Death Eater.

"He didn't mention it to me. I'm sorry I didn't answer the door at first."

"You did exactly what I expected actually. Severus must have told you to stay hidden?"

"Yes, ma'am. He did."

"Good, at least I know you're safe here." Hermione nodded. Having one more person know about her being here was good right? Or did this only complicate things? She could feel Severus' feelings of failure.

"So, he can't save him," she muttered.

"Miss Granger?"

"Dumbledore, he came down here a bit ago, to see Severus. He's cursed and Severus can't help him."

"How do you know?"

"Because he'd disappointed. If he'd found a way to counteract the curse, he'd be elated," she answered.

"Your connection. I'd heard it was strong. I believe I'll need to speak to Albus then. Let me know if you need anything Miss Granger, you are always welcome for tea and biscuits."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione watched Professor McGonagall leave. She knew it would be some time before Severus returned. With a smile she stepped into the shower letting the hot water wash over her. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the door open.

"Hermione? Where is that girl?" She blinked when the shower curtain moved.

"Severus?! I'm in the shower!" He stated at her naked body before turning.

"You didn't respond."

"Sorry, I must not have heard you. Give me a second and I'll get dressed." Neither of them had talked about having sex yet. Hermione could feel Severus' arousal mixing with her own.

"Clothes, Hermione. Please." She dressed quickly.

"I'm sorry, sir. Oh, Professor MacGonagall stopped by to check on me. Why didn't you tell me she knew I was here?"

"I was planning to, then Albus showed up..."

"Can you save him?"

"No. He'd going to die, I've confined the curse to his hand for now."

"What happened?"

"He did something stupid. Do not put on random things you find that happen to belong to descendants of Slytherin..." Hermione laughed. She knew better than that.

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"School starts in two weeks. You need to make an appearance at Diagon Alley with the rest of the students."

"About that sir, I received my O. . I did extremely well."

"Did you have a doubt you would?"

"No. I was wondering, I've already been reading the sixth year books that you have copies of. Is there anyway I could skip straight to my N.E. ?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I've even been studying the seventh year books too. I think I could do it, sir."

"Hermione, if you do this, you'll no longer be a student here."

"I know. That's my intention. Once I pass my N.E. , you will no longer be my teacher." Severus nodded.

"I'll make some inquiries." Hermione smiled at the feeling of pride he felt towards her.

"Now, Miss Granger, with the changing political circumstances, I understand why you wish to sit your N.E.W.T.s early. You have the endorsement of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. You may begin the exam." Hermione felt Severus' hope for her, her own fear that she might screw this up, but more than anything she felt their love.

"Top scores, you'd have been the top student in your class, my Hermione," Severus whispered looking at the letter.

"We are more important," she answered sliding her hand in his. "I heard you're going to be teaching defense this year."

"Yes. Finally. All it took was Dumbledore's imminent death. Hermione. While I was on an errand for the Dark Lord, I discovered a plot to kill Dumbledore. In the end, it will be me casting the spell."

"Sir, Professor McGonagall knows he's dying. It will be a mercy killing at that point, am I correct?"

"I never thought about it that way, yes. Yes, it will be." She nodded.

"Good, we've set this up, established this now. As your wife I'm sure I'll be questioned about your motives."

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren't you?"

"So, the nervousness, the love, the hope, you're not planning on asking me tonight?" she asked kissing him.

"Damn you witch, I was trying to surprise you!" She laughed as he knelt before her. "Hermione, my Hermione. My soulmate, you made me feel emotions I thought were long dead, made me believe in love again. Without you, I don't know if I could have survived this year. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Severus. I will marry you." They were married in a private ceremony a week later, Professor McGongall was their witness.

"Albus would have been furious," she stated. Hermione smiled holding Severus' hand.

"I know, that's why we almost invited him."

That night, Hermione gave herself to Severus fully, finally sealing the soulbond between them.

**Sixth Year**

Hermione didn't return to school, having graduated with her N.E.W.T grades. Instead she worked in secret from her and Severus' chambers. She still wrote Harry and Ron telling them she had married her soulmate and wouldn't be returning to school. She just left out the part about who her soulmate was.

Harry wrote her back, telling her about his private lessons with Dumbledore. Hermione told him about Dumbledore's curse. She didn't want him to be surprised when the man died.

Harry told her about his suspicions about Draco trying to kill Dumbledore.

"He's right, you know."

"Hmm, Lord Voldemort's using Draco? Poor Draco."

"Don't worry about him, Hermione. I've found out more about the ring that cursed Dumbledore. It was a horcrux."

"A what? I've never heard that term before."

"You shouldn't have. It's extremely dark magic. It puts a piece of one's soul, for a cost, into an object. It is one way to try and live forever."

"Voldemort?"

"Yes. Dumbledore's figured this out and is searching, with Harry for the rest of them." Hermione sighed. This was going to get Harry killed.

"Yes, I know."

"How can I help?" Severus outlined a theory about the remaining horcruxes, he thought there were five. Seven, was later confirmed by Professor Slughorn's memory.

_Dear Harry,_

_Two of them have been destroyed. The ring and the book._

_That leaves, we think, Hufflepuff's cup, and Ravenclaw's diadam. It is a crown, but they say it has been lost for centuries. Ask Luna...she might have an idea_.

Hermione studied the letter before sending it Harry using one of the school owls. She was lucky he hadn't figured out she was still living at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, wake up," Hermione stirred slightly feeling a slight panic in her chest. She took a deep breath.

"Severus?"

"It's done. Dumbledore is dead." She nodded hugging him close to her. They held each other for the rest of the night. Finally they fell asleep in each others arms.

Hermione attended the funeral with her face covered in a black veil. Severus did not attend. Despite Harry and McGonagall knowing about Dumbledore, no one else knew. For now, they needed to keep it that way so Lord Voldemort wouldn't suspect Severus of being a spy.

"Hermione, I'm going be headmaster next year. The Dark Lord is assigning several Death Eaters to teach."

"I'll be careful, Severus. I know Ron and Harry are going to go hunt for the horcruxes. Do you want me to go with them?"

"I'd rather you not. I don't want you out of my sight, Hermione. Things are about to get bad. They've banned muggle-borns from school, and made it mandatory for everyone else. The final battle is coming."

"It will be here, Severus. I did the calculations. I've been studying arthimancy, I think I'll teach it if we survive this."

"We will survive, Hermione. I will never leave you."

Seventh Year

Hermione had made a mistake. She'd nearly gotten caught. She couldn't believe she'd been so foolish. She darted into what she thought was an empty classroom.

"Hermione" She turned slowly. Neville and his soulmate...she couldn't remember the girl's name.

"Neville."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Hermione snapped. The Carrows were patrolling the halls. For some reason, she'd mistimed her walk back from Professor MacGonagall's office. She'd seen their shadows approaching.

"You do? I heard you ran away and married your soulmate," the girl said. Hannah, Hermione remembered.

"I did."

"So the rumors are true," Hannah whispered. Neville stared at her.

"What rumors?" Hermione finally asked.

"You and Professor Snape, I'm sorry, Headmaster Snape." Hermione nodded slightly.

"Yes, he is my husband. No, he's not what you think, and we're both still very much on the side of light. Anything else?"

"Yes, we're starting the D. A. again, it's Ginny's idea. Are you in?" Hermione smiled a very shocked smile wondering what emotion Severus was feeling from her.

"I'm in, let's get this war over with. Professor MacGonagall is on side, she knows about me also. If you need to pass me a message, give it to her."

"I will. We will win this, Hermione."

"We will," she promised. The Carrows were long gone and she sneaked home. Severus was still in his new office. She sighed and curled up on the bed alone.

The next few months were hard. The D.A did what they could to help the students, Hermione kept out of the cross hairs. She'd taken to secretly helping Severus by brewing pain potions and other things needed in the infirmary. She always made extra to pass to the members of the D.A. She was also writing Harry.

Harry, Luna found the diadam. It was in the room of requirement.

"I think this is it, it keeps hissing at me, telling me horrible things." Hermione nodded. She'd heard about the other horcruxes doing the same. She knew three had been destroyed so far, and Harry and Ron were on their way to get the cup. She also knew Severus was helping them as much as he could.

"Go the headmaster's office, he'll know what to do with this," she stated pointing to the diadam. Luna nodded. Hermione slipped back into her and Severus' chamber and cleared her mind. She knew what thing might say to Severus. Knew she needed to be ready to counteract it's darkness.

The waves of hatred flooded over, regret so strong if she wasn't sitting she'd have been on the ground. Love. She thought about his lips, his eyes, his hands touching her. Carnal desire, their first night as husband and wife, the light surrounding them as they consummated their soulbond. She felt the darkness break, a sharp contract to what it had been. Love flowed nearly overpowering her. It was done.

The cup was destroyed. Hermione felt a bit of relief. It must have been hard for them to get. The battle was getting closer.

"Hermione!" She ran into the front room. Severus stood there, blood flowing from his arms.

"What happened?"

"The Carrows. Never mind that for now, Hermione. He'd coming. He'd coming here. This is it, Hermione." She nodded his fear mixing with hers. Her breath coming short and shaky. He took her hands in his.

"My wife, I love you, we will survive this." She nodded hardening her face. All their work had come to this.

"I love you too, Severus. Be careful, come back to me."

"I'll see you on the battle field, Hermione. I won't ask you to stay away." She nodded. They kissed before parting directions. Her towards the room of requirement to join the D.A and him towards the Death Eaters.

Around them the battle raged. She sent love to him when she could. He responded in kind. As long as the bond was working, they were both still alive. Spells lit the air, like perverted fireworks. She found herself face to face with a Death Eater's masked face. She paused searching her heart, acceptance. She nodded and stunned her husband weakly. Anyone watching would never know he wasn't even affected.

Lord Voldemort issued his challenge, asking for Harry. Hermione watched him. She knew what he was going to do. She waited, they all waited.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Lord Voldemort announced. Shock rippled through her heart, terror. She tried to keep calm, sending love, sending hope. She felt someone take her hand. She knew who it was, there was no more hiding.

"The snake!" someone shouted. Neville swung Gryffindor's sword lobbing the creature to pieces before it had a chance to strike. Hermione watched as Harry, no longer dead, tried to disarm Lord Voldemort only to have the villain's spell rebound and hit him instead. There was chaos, bodies everywhere. Severus was pulling her against him. There was blood on his arms, his face. She didn't ask whose as he kissed her in front of her whole great hall. They had survived. They had won. Hermione went limp with relief in his arms. Love. All she felt from him, the hate gone, the regret gone, all she felt, all he felt, was love.


End file.
